


Will You Be My Savior?

by GoldenFireStar



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFireStar/pseuds/GoldenFireStar
Summary: It is the 74th Hunger Games, and the final year that Beca is eligible for the reaping. She knows that the odds are not in her favor, however, can't escape the hope taking a hold of her. Chloe Beale won her games. Now as a mentor she has to constantly go back and guide her tribute through this rough time. Will she succeed? Or suffer from another failure? AU Rated T for gore.





	1. Chapter 1

She was terrified. Today was the day that she, Beca Mitchel could be chosen to die. Now don't get her wrong, she was not afraid of dying, no that wasn't it. She was afraid to leave her family behind. And while she would never admit it to anyone who wasn't them, or her best friend Stacie Conrad, Jesse Swanson, it didn't make any less true. Ever since her dad had left her mom she was terrified for her family, without his carful guidance her family had fallen apart, and there had been nothing she could do. Then she had gotten up the courage to learn hoe to hunt, preferring the cross bow and throwing knifes that her father had made as to any other weapon. Weapon...And that was when Beca realized that she had an advantage, sure not one as big enough as the others but maybe enough to build on, again she shook her head. You might not get picked, this is your last year, the odds may not be in my favor but I can't think like this, I have to hunt, for my mom I have to pull myself together. And so Beca pulled on her boots, leather jacket and grabbed a bag for any greens that she might come across and headed to the woods, to her and her friends meeting spot, to wait.  
xxx  
Chloe Beale hated this time of the year. Reaping day. The day when she and her partner, the only other victor from District 12, got first row tickets to see who it was they would fail to save and watch them get slaughtered this year. Normally Chloe tried not to think like that, despite what she had to go through she was a cheerful and even bubbly person. She always tried to help out the staved children with the excess of food and money she had, and even took to raising some of them with Luke and Aubrey Posen her best friend, who had the luck of being the mayors daughter and not needing the tesserae to get by, therefore avoiding the reaping, but not before she lost her older sister, Fiona, to the games. UGG she was just so sick of this happening she whishes she could do something, anything to change the world. It was during this time when Chloe shed her happy demeanor and settled into a more negative one. She sighed and got herself some food to take to the Hob, along with her bow, to hunt for the kind and sassy lady everyone called Greasy Sae, and took off, leaving a note for Aubrey and Luke, not that they needed one really, she did this every year at this time, and left.  
xxx  
As Beca walked through the woods she knew that Stacie had her back. Jesse was off collecting what ever he could from the traps, and whatever greens he could find. They only had about an hour left judging from the height that the sun was in the sky and were ready to signal to Jesse to head back to the Meadow to go over what they would keep and what they would trade when she spotted it. A deer, more specifically a faun, if it's spotted coat and small size was anything to go by. Stacie inhaled and Beca knew that she had spotted it at the same time as she had, and before she knew it the, the faun was on the ground, on of her knifes piercing it's eye, and an arrow from Stacie's bow through it's chest. They had both moved for the kill at the same time, the blood spilling in a jewel red stream from its chest. Quickly and quietly, they both gathered the faun into their arms, covering the blood with pine needles, to ward off any of the other, bigger predators in the area, and rushed back to the meadow, whistling to Jesse along the way. They get to the edge of the forest and immediately start skinning the deer. They know better then to bring in a faun into the Hob. After they had skinned the carcass Jesse finally showed up and got to helping them right away. They cut up the torso, their cuts sloppy from rushing, and gather the bloody meat into plastic sheets, the kind that vainly cover the windows of houses in a poor attempt at keeping out the cold. As quickly as possible they headed over to Rooba, who they knew would give them a good deal. They didn't haggle over the price, (no one did with Rooba, for she was a take it or leave it kinda person) because Rooba was generous and said that they would each get a steak or two out of it. After that Jesse and Stacie both said good bye to Beca and headed back to their respected houses to get ready for the reaping. Beca took it upon her self to stop by the Mayors house. Mayor Posen's daughter had mentioned one time that her best friend Chloe Beale had an unrivaled passion for strawberries, and Beca always made sure to save some for her. She knocked gently but swiftly on the door, before placing the pint of berries on the step. She stepped away and walked the long road back to her house, where she found her mother and a hot bath waiting for her.  
xxx  
Chloe walked back from Greasy Sae's. She was in a slightly better mood, knowing that she could continue to help her district through this tough time. Her smiled grew brighter as they landed on the container of berries on Bree's door step, knowing that they were from the mysterious girl called Beca, whom was quasi-famous for her and her friends hunting skills. Bree had told the girl that her best friend loved strawberries one time when Beca was selling goat milk and cheese, and ever since the kept on appearing on her friend door step. Never with a note, never with the person who left them. Chloe thinks back to the one time she had written a note to the girl and had placed it on the strawberry spot. She remembers the thrill she got when she realized that the note was gone, and had hoped that it was Beca who took it and not some rando or the wind. She popped a few berries in her mouth swatting away Luke's out stretched hand. Luke should have known better than to have tried to push his luck, and Chloe leveled a glare at him, to which he simply chuckled.  
"You have to get ready Chloe, we have to be on stage in-" he mimed looking at a clock, "40 minutes." She simply grumbled and made her way to the hot bath that she knew that Aubrey had prepared for her. She walked into the bathroom still munching away on the berries when she was startled by someone clearing their throat behind her.  
"I wonder who those berries are from Chlo." Aubrey's teasing voice echoed around her. Chloe simply played dumb, and gave her friend a coy smile.  
"Oh I don't know Bree. They were just sitting outside the door, maybe they were meant for you." Her and Bree's laughter filled the bathroom and Chloe quickly stripped, hopping into the bath. Bree retched over and started to help her wash, a thing that they really only did when Chloe was late, which always happened to be on the reaping day. She let her self relax to her friends soothing touch and her whispered promises that everything was going to be okay. And for a moment Chloe let her believe what Aubrey was saying.  
xxx  
Beca stood in the crowed in of other 18 year old girls, a thin rope separating the guys from the girls, and the oldest from the youngest. She let her eyes wander, and she found herself looking at Chloe Beale. She always admired the girl. She was four years older then Beca, and was 18 when she was picked for the games. Beca remembers those games very well. She also remembered finding herself on the mayors doorstep listening to Aubrey Posen talk about her best friend. She had perked up at the mention that Chloe had a passion for the red berries that she had found a bush for two winters before Chloe came back from her games, and started the next spring, to leave them for Chloe. Her eyes trained on the red hair that fell in graceful waves over the girls shoulder, something that was a novelty in the Seam, let alone the whole of District Twelve. Beca in herself was a novelty, instead of grey eyes, hers where a dark blue. And instead of the normal height that most of the people of the Seam have, she was stuck at 5'1 (barley). To her surprise when she looked back at the red-heads face their eyes met. Beca held the gaze almost entranced as Effie Trinket bobbled up unto the "stage". She held the girls eyes all through Effie's speech, detailing how lucky she was to be here in District Twelve, and that she couldn't wait to pick the names of this years tributes.  
"Oh but tradition, tradition, Mayor Posen will now read the speech of how the games came to be, a rather thrilling story, no?"  
Ugh her accent, her clothes, her hair! Everything about the women made Beca want to gag. That stupid, stupid capitol accent, that made her want to rip out her hair and stuff it into her ears! It took all of Becas strength to keep a straight face, and the red head wasn't helping. For when they made eye contact again, Chloe Beale winked at her. Before she could come up with a way to respond, her focus was drawn back Effie Trinket who was practically running towards the glass ball that held countless of slips saying "Ladies First!"  
Everyone watched as she drew the slip of paper from deep within the pile, the crowd holding their breath.  
"Sadie Swanson! Sadie Swanson ladies and gentlemen!"  
_No, no no no no no._ Was all that Beca could think. Sadie, whom she had watched grow up. Her best friends sister, whom she considered her own sister. She had one slip! One in thee pile of thousands! How could this happen?! It is all Beca can do as she watches Sadie step through the crowed of 12 year olds. The people grumble. No one likes it when the 12 and 13 year olds are picked. And suddenly she is moving, trying to reach Sadie before she steps onto the stage. People part for her, and she yanks the little girl of the stair. She pushes her behind her and...  
"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She can't get the word out of her mouth fast enough. She is met with silence. For a few fear stricken sentence she waits in complete silence. Beca starts to panic, then Sadie is screaming, crying punching Beca in the back, begging her not to do this. Not to sacrifice herself. Then Jesse and Stacie are there, lifting Sadie off of her, while Stacie pushes her up the rest of the way. She looks at them, and is met with sadness on both of their faces.  
"Oh will you look at that! What a rather exciting twist wouldn't you say?" Pipes Effie Fucking Trinket. "Though I'm sure that you are supposed to wait for me to ask for volunteers...But no matter! What's your name?"  
"Rebeca. Beca Mitchel." she grits between her teeth.  
"Well then Beca! Everyone give a round of applause to our newest tribute!" Silence, is what Effie's word are met with. Along with the people holding up three figure towards her, but not before placing them on their lips. She couldn't believe this. That was a gesture of utmost respect in the district. Sure she expected it for one of the Mayors, maybe even someone who died in the mine. She didn't think anyone knew her.  
Effie breaks the silence. "Lets find out who the boy tribute will be!" She rushes over to the boys ball, and plunges her hand into the slips carefully withdrawing one.  
"Bumper, Bumper Allen." The boy in question was the same age as she, with brown hair green eyes. He was not from the Seam however, so she barely even knew the kid. Effie asks for any volunteers and to no ones surprise, no one steps forward. They shake hands and are ushered into the justice building, where they will be permitted to say goodbye to their loved ones, before being rushed to the Capitol.

A/N: So I decided to give this story a try! Please review and let me know what your thoughts are!  
I do not own Hunger Games or Pitch Perfect. I only own the plot of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a feels chapter and will try to write it as great as possible. I will try to post about this story as much as possible. Thanks for reading! Please Review, thanks!

**A/N: So this is a bit of a feels chapter and will try to write it as great as possible. I will try to post about this story as much as possible. Thanks for reading! Please Review, thanks!**

**Saying Goodbye**

Beca was escorted to a rich room in the Justice Building. There she would have an hour to say goodbye to her loved ones. Beca felt her eyes start to water at the thought of leaving home, no mater how crappy of a home it is, it was still had her friends and family, and ...dare she say it? Dare she admit to herself that she...badass Beca Mitchel had feelings for... The door opens with a squeak and she jumps of the couch and looked expectedly at her father. He smiles slowly and steps to give her a handshake. He knows how much she hates physical contact and appreciates his gesture. Suddenly his expression turns serious.

"Beca I want you to know that I love you. I know that the first couple of months after your mother died...I know that I did not handle it in the best way, but I promise to look after your friends, and to do anything that I can, to help you in the games."

"Dad... Dad, you don't..." She was at a loss, so she did the only thing that she could think of doing. Beca waked to her father and threw her arms around him. She could feel her father hesitate and then wrap his arms around her and she felt safe. Safer than she had in a long time around her father. Beca could feel her heart start to mend. The peacekeepers were back signaling the end of their time. Her dad was escorted out in a noise of "I love yous" and then he was gone.

Her next visitor was Stacie. Her best friend. Who she would do anything for. When Stacie wrapped her arms around her and spoke to Beca with surprising urgency she knew that she would have to listen.

"Listen to me Beca Mitchel. Are you listening?" Beca nodded.

"Good. You need a weapon as soon as you get into the arena, do you understand? You can throw knives like nobodies business so you get your hands on some! And I SWEAR TO GOD BECA ISABELLA MITCHELL IF YOU DON"T COME HOME I WILL KILL YOU!" Stacie finished, on the verge of tears.

"Well, technically if I don't come home I will be dead and therefore you can't kill me so..." Beca's lips curl into her trade marked smirk and Stacie growls.

"Promise me Becs please, I...I don't know what I would do without you." There is a knock on the door and a rough voice states that times up. Beca grabs on to Stacie's hand and the other hers.

"I promise Stacie that I will try." is all that Beca can say as they are pulled apart. It is all that she can do is to hold back her tears when Jesse comes in. They sit in silence wrapped in each other's arms. Now if someone were to suggest that there was any romantic notion between the two, both would look at them like they had lost their minds. But that doesn't stop the brother/ sister-ness of the relationship that the trio shares. Beca will only willingly hug her two best friends. They sit like that until the peacekeepers come both of them crying into the others shoulder. But before Jesse leaves her, he turns and with a look of grief on his face says one last thing.

"Thank You Beca, for saving my sister." And then he's gone.

All to soon there is another person in the room someone Beca would never expect to see. Aubrey Posen.

"Listen to me Mitchell look after yourself. Chloe will be your mentor and she can't lose another tribute. Her heart will not be able to handle if you die. So go out their and come back alive." And with that she stands up and left.

As Beca is escorted to the train station she is bombarded with flashes of light. Photographers, from the capitol trying to get pictures of the two newest tributes. The last tributes to be heading for the Capitol. Effie Trinket makes them both stand in front of the train to let them get a good shot, and Beca is glad that she does not look like she had been crying. Badass' don't cry. After a couple of minutes they are escorted into the train, where Capitol servants take them each to their room, where they are to prepare for dinner. At dinner they will eat and get to know their mentors. Chloe Beale, the only girl tribute from District Twelve is her mentor. Chloe Beale. And all Beca can think about regarding this is _Aww fuck_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be in Beca's and Chloe's First Person POV. Just stay with me guys, will get to the action soon

**A Unexpected Conversation**

As I got accustomed to the size of my room, _seriously my entire house could fit in here_ , I decided to go and take a shower before it was time to eat. Luckily I had paid somewhat attention as the Capitol person gave me a tour of the room and showed me what all of the various buttons could do. Well I paid attention to the **important** details. Such as, one button let me order anything I could ever want into a mouth piece thingy, and it would appear in front of me in a matter of seconds. I also paid attention to how to operate these big black boxes, which I found out were called speakers, that would allow me to play music, and I listened when he explained what the various buttons did and how they operated the bathroom. I pressed the button that would allow me to create a shower, which was like a very warm rain. As I stepped out there was a noise, and my hair was blown dry and detangled in an instance. I was under the impression that by now the Capitol was just showing off all of their fancy equipment as they laughed at me. _Ha, they probably think, look at all this amazing stuff that you didn't even know existed! You'll be able to enjoy all of these wonderful things! But wait, there's a catch, you get to enjoy these things, only by going off to die! Despicable._ I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Wondering who it could possibly be I wrapped my robe tighter around myself and opened the door slightly. I caught a glance of red hair, before I was being pushed past and the person entered my room. Hurriedly I close the door and turn to face the one and only Chloe Beale.

xxx **Chloe POV** xxx

I don't know what it was that drove me toward Beca's door after I had taken a quick shower and picked out a green top with a black skirt to wear. I don't know why I basically barged into her room as soon as she opened the door. And I sure as hell no explanation to answer the confused look that she was giving me to tell her why I just did what I did. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I um I was wondering if you needed help with the closet, picking out clothes in that thing can be tricky, with all of the switches and buttons and stuff.." I trailed off realizing that I was rambling and that I should probably give Beca the chance to answer my question first. I notice that she was staring at me like I had two heads, and felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. Just before I decided to crack and say something again Beca decided to save me the trouble.

"That is really thoughtful of you Chloe, thanks." It was then that Chloe realized that this was the second time that she had heard the younger girl speak. The first was earlier that very same day, when she had spoken her name for the world to know that she was District Twelves female tribute. This time though the words were aimed directly at her, something she had been whishing for since she first laid eyes on the small girl.

"No problem Beca. Why don't you just tell me what colors you like to wear and I'll try my best to pick something out for you?"

"Um, ok, well I usually wear dark colors, black or dark grey, sometimes blue..." she trailed off looking at the floor.

So I set to work, drawing up all of the blue, grey, and black shirts. I looked through the blue ones, not wanting Beca to wear a dark color. For some reason I found myself choosing a silky short shelve shirt that really would bring out the color of her eyes. Then I chose black skinny jeans, and a leather jacket, also some black ankle boots with a silver zipper on them. Beca went to the bathroom and quickly got changed. Chloe was fine with waiting for her and was really glad that she had, when she saw Beca in the outfit. _Damn, how am I supposed to go through this dinner without staring at this beautiful girl! She looks so sexy with that jacket, ugg curse my keen fashion sense! I wish that I could just reach out and..._

"CHLOE!" She was brought back to reality by the sound of Beca's voice.

"Hmm? What is it Beca?"

"Dude I have been trying to get your attention for like the past five minutes," she huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry Becs! I guess I just got lost in my own thoughts!"

"Becs?"

I blushed. I had not meant to let the nickname that I had given her in my thoughts slip out.

" Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, no that's ok. It's just that usually only Jesse, and Stacie call me that."

"Jesse and Stacie?"

"Yeah there my best friends. I don't know how I would survive without them," The brunette was smiling as she said this and I loved her smile so I decided that it was safe to ask her more questions about them, my curiosity always getting the best of me.

"How long have you known them for?"

"Practically my whole life. Our parents are friends, and back in first grade we had all been assigned to sit at the same table. It's funny that we became such good friends, because I had never really liked either of them before then, and they hadn't like me as well."

"You guys hunt together right?"

Beca looked at me in surprise. "Yeah, yeah we do. Before my mother died, my father was teaching us how to hunt. He made his own weapons, but knew not to sell them. One day, we all found out that we were really good at using certain things. Stacie really liked the cross-bow, which are very hard to make, but my father managed to do so and made her two. A small one, and then a full sized one for when she was older. He taught her how to restring it and everything."

"Jesse had fallen in love with a regular bow. He could shoot at something 150 feet away and would always hit his target. My dad taught him how to make new arrows for himself and Stacie, and also made him a full size bow. I on the other hand really liked the hunting knives that he made. He used the scrap metal from the pick axes and stuff and made me a whole set." she shrugged.

"Beca that's really-"

"Chop chop, It Is time to eat!" came the infuriating voice of none other than Effie Trinket. I growled but decided to stay calm.

"Come on, Becs. If we're not out there she will drag us out, I have witnessed this happen and I would hate for it to happen to you."

Beca smirked. "I would like to see her try Beale." But she followed me out of the room anyways.

"This conversation is not over right?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nope, I still have to ask you things too, I have to get to know the person who is holding my life in their hands." She smirked again before taking a seat at the dinner table.

I simply grinned while sitting down across from her, not letting her notice that my blood had chilled at the fact.

All I knew was that I would do anything in my power to bring this girl home, if only to be able to wipe that smirk off of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time.....what fun

**Dinner Time**

**A/N Welcome Back! Enjoy this new chapter! And don't forget to review. Also this is a bit of a quick one to connect to the next one so forgive me?**

**- _GoldenFireStar_**

_Beca's POV_

Right now all I wanted to do was to wipe that smirk off of Chloe Beale's face. I watched as she sat down across the table from me her baby blue eyes dancing with amusement. Before I could say something, Luke Mellark and Bumper Allen walked into the room. As the only two living survivors of our district, Chloe will be mentoring me, the female tribute, while Luke will be mentoring Bumper, the male tribute. Bumper took the chair next to Chloe much to my chagrin, so Luke sat down next to me, leaving Effie for the head of the table. Just then bowls were placed in front of each of us, a kind of whitish milky, soup, with whitish meat and little perfect round crackers. We all picked up our spoons, and dug in. The soup had a salty taste to it, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, not that that stopped me from draining the bowl, just in time to hear Effie tell us what it was.

"Now this is a clam chowder, very salty. It comes from District Four! Now make sure to save room for more! There are plenty of more dishes to come!" and on that note everyone's bowl was replaced with a plate of paper thin beef sprinkled with a red sauce, and again Effie told us what it was and to save room for more. Bumper and I ate everything with out abandon. I ate until I could say that for the first time in my entire life I was full. Actually 110% full. Finally the courses stopped coming, and everyone sat in quiet contentment. Well almost everyone. My stomach starts to churn, and I struggle to keep the food down.

 _Damn it! I should have listened to the peppy twig over there, I'm not used to such rich foods. But if I can keep down Greasy Sae's food, all of which usually have some sort of mystery meat, then I can sure as hell hold onto this!_ I chanced a glance at Bumper, and to my great satisfaction he was also looking a little green in the face. I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him to keep his hold on the food that was definitely swirling around inside of him. We stared at each other neither one willing to give way, the tension in the pliable, you could slice it with a knife, and just, just when I think that maybe, just maybe this boy form the town can actually hold his own, he gets up and scrambles for the nearest bathroom, his chair falling in his haste. We all watch as Effie send one of the attendances after him and sighs, muttering about how she had warned him.

I grinned triumphantly and Chloe shot me and amused smile and I blushed slightly uncomfortable with her attention. Luke just sniggers.

"Okay everyone," he states in an accented voice "Let's go and watch the recaps shall we? Get a feel of who we're up against, so that Chloe and I can train you accordingly." _Where the hell did the light accent come from?_ But before I had time to really ponder, Bumper came back and we all sat down on the various couches, in fount of a very, very large T.V. I sat on a small beige couch right next to Chloe, feeling the heat come off of her, from sitting so close to the redhead. I tried to focus on the screen.

"And first up ladies and gentle men, is District One! Always a favorite with the crowd! Lets see who gets lucky this year!" States the announcers voice.

**A/N: So... Next Chapter will be about the tributes from the other districts, and I have to really think about who I want them to be. Do I want them to be Pitch Perfect? Or Hunger Games? Or a mixture of both? Or completely original characters? Let me know what you guys think?  
Also where do you think Luke's accent comes from? What is Bumper's strength? Does he have any? This will all be reviled. With love _GoldenFireStar._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tributes....ok maybe just one that is important.... sorry..... kinda....

**A/N:  Please continue to review my lovely's because it really helps. Shout out to the people who have read my story! Hope you guys like it enough to review and follow! Ok! So this chapter will be about (some of) the tributes from the other districts, and some insight into Chloe's mind, and Beca's relationship with the Swanson's.** **Also I realized I made a mistake. Can we just pretend that they are all in their capitol rooms? Yah? Ok!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR THE HUNGER GAMES! ONLY THE PLOT. (I thought that it was time to do that ;) )**

**The Other Tributes**

_Beca's POV_

So when the Capitol decided that they wanted their citizens to be able to enjoy this very public death sentence to 23 people, they decided to stagger them throughout the day so that people could watch from the comforts of their own home. No one but the Capitol people did this though, and they were left to their own devices as soon as the reaping was over. We all got comfy in our respectable spots on the couches, I was on the love seat with Chloe, while Bumper sat grudgingly in between Effie and Luke, and it was all I could do to not laugh at his obvious discomfort.

"Welcome Back Ladies and Gentlemen! You Join Us Here Live at District One For The Seventy Forth Hunger Games!"

The thing is about watching the television is that it's hard to pay attention to. The flashing images and the loudness of it all distracts me. I try to pay attention I really do, but only a few of the tributes stick out in my mind. The boy from district one, that lunges forward at the chance to volunteer, the girl from to with her strong legs that looks broodingly at the rest of the crowd, almost as if daring anyone to try and take her place. A boy from 3 that has a crippled leg. And from 11, a twelve year old girl, slight in stature, and when they called her name, I had to choke back a sob. _How cruel, to send a girl with the name Hope, into the game. What a cruel, cruel world this is..._

_Chloe's POV_

When the girl from 11 is called I notice Beca's whole body shake. I looked over and saw her face laced in sadness, and looked at the girl more closely. Right away I notice the likeness between Hope and the girl that Beca volunteered for. It was then that I knew that Beca would do anything in her power to try and protect Hope, maybe even put her victory aside for the girl, and that makes my heart swell and shrink at the same time. _Snap out of it Chloe! If Beca wants to save someone from dying then I'll help her. No matter what._

I watch Beca stand up from the loveseat that we're standing, and listened to her yawn. I look over at her to find her storm blue eyes on mine, then she heads towards her room. I sit for a second wondering if she wants me to follow her or not. I see from the corner of my eye Beca subtly motioning with her head, so I get up and follow behind her. As I reach her door I can tell that she has something she wants to tell me about, but looks around nervously.

"Have you ever seen a greenhouse before? It's nice up there, a little chilly with the wind, but the chimes make it sound so cool!" I say to her.  
I watch as Beca processes what I said and then I hear...

"Will you show me?" I smile and grab her arm leading her to the roof.

We walk up the stairs, and step into the cool of night, the darkness of it following us until the moon illuminates the world. Turning to Beca my breath hitches when I look into her eyes, noticing that they turn a bright sliver/blue, in the moonlight. She looks at me and a small smirk flits over her lips, before turning into a tight line. She walks away from me and into the green house, the sigh of chimes surrounding us as I follow.

I wait for her to start talking, and when she does it's barley above a whisper.

"I've known Jesse and Stacie my whole life, literally. They were both there when I was born, each only a few weeks older then I was. Our families as best friends, and sometimes I forget that their not related to me by blood. We all look out of place in the Seam, Jesse with his brown eyes, Stacie with her height and green eyes, and me with my small stature and blue eyes.

"All of our mothers came from the village, and all of them fell for men from the Seam. Willingly they all gave up their comfort for the ones that they love. And they survived, by looking out for each other. They became a family, and in turn, when we were born, we became a family. My mother and father were content with just one child, and they supported Stacie's and Jesse's families, by helping them when more kids came along." She pauses her eyes locked on a far way place.

"When... when we were 11 we all made a pact, saying that if any of us got picked, we would do everything in our power to protect our families. Then my dad left. He was the one who kept diner on all of our tables, and my family fell apart. We tried to hold it out until May, so that we could get the tesserae, but we were starving. One rainy day when we all had exhausted ourselves scrounging in the bins of the village, and it hit us! My father had taken us all to the woods, and we all knew how to hunt. They next day we ventured into them. At first we never strayed far, first 20 yards, so that at the first sign of danger we could go rushing back. But we all got bolder, risking climbing up trees to escape the wild dogs that quickly got board, and we survived. The wood saved us, saved our family.

Then just two days ago, Sadie got picked! She had one slip! JUST ONE! Why weren't the odds in her favor?! Why the sweet little girl that when we tried to teach how to hunt, cried over the animal trying to convince us to save it! I couldn't just sit by and let her be murdered!" At this Beca goes quiet and I place my arms around her hugging her close, she tenses up for a second before she relaxes in my arms. We stay like that for a while, Becas small frame shivering from the cold.

"Beca lets go back inside, you're freezing."

The tiny girl slowly nods, and I usher her to her room. I watch as she quickly strips down into her undergarments and throws on a night shirt and shorts. I turn off the lights, but before I can exit the room Beca's tiny voice calls me back.

"Chloe...will you stay with me tonight?" I pause, not sure why I was hesitating.

"Sure," the word slips from my mouth, before I can think. I grab a shirt and shorts from her closet and carefully climb into the bed behind her. My arms curl around her waist, and I'm happy when she doesn't pull away. I fall asleep to the sound of her gentle breaths.

**A/N: Sorry I got caught up in school. Please, please, don't forget to review. Until next time dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Painful Beauty**

**Chloe's POV**

I wake up to Beca screaming and thrashing in her bed. Shocked I freeze, uncertainty plaguing my thoughts. I hesitant for a quick second, then wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. I feel her tense for a millisecond, then melt into me her body becoming plaint like putty. I gently rock her back and fourth, trying my best to not jolt her awake. Shaking her shoulder with my free hand I pull back to wake her up. Her eyes open slowly, like she is trying to peel stiches from her lids to get them to work. I gently stroke her hair when her eyes fill with tears, and I can only begin to imagine what the dream must have been like, to make stubborn and strong, Beca Mitchell cry. Without saying a word she buries her head into the crook of my neck, and starts to cry. I whisper sweet nothing into her ear until she cries herself to sleep. Carefully so as not to wake her, I lay down while still holding her, and lye awake for a long time, thinking, before exhaustion takes me back into its arms. 

.....

The second I hear Effie Trinkets voice through the bedroom doors I am wide awake. Years of participating in the games has made me a light sleeper, which has some benefits. One of which is seeing Beca, looking peaceful in her sleep. Her head rest on my chest, while one of her arms is thrown over my middle. I smile softly before carefully extract myself from her, allowing to have a few more moments of rest. I decide to go to my room first to take a quick shower before going back to wake her up. When I get back to her room, I find her spread out across the whole bed, and I wonder how someone so tiny can take up that much space.

While shaking her shoulder I try to wake her up. I swear that I barley even lay a finger on her shoulder when she bolts up in bed, looks at me then asks if its time to get up. I just stare at her for a moment, then simply nod my head.

"I'm a light sleeper," she says smirking with that smirkity smirk-smirk smile. Sometimes I want to wipe that smile off of her lips.....maybe with my o..... _nope don't going there Chloe, get you head in the Game._

And with that thought in my mind I leave to let her get dressed.

......

Breakfast is mostly silent, which I'm grateful for. It's adorable watching Beca dip her bread into her hot chocolate, while she eats the rest of her meal. Luke doesn't stop smirking at me which really is starting to get annoying. I wish that Aubrey never told him about Beca. She can't wait to see her friends Cinna and Fat Amy, and she just knows that Beca will get along with Cina. Almost as if hearing her thoughts the elevator doors open, and both Cinna and Fat Amy step into the room.

I launch myself at them happy to see them after months of time apart.

"Woah there Ginga, you're gonna get yourself hurt." I hear Amy say playfully as she wraps her arms around me. I just giggle, pleased that she hasn't lost her spark after all of this time. I see Luke and Cinna exchange a series of fist bumps and high fives, and just shake my head at their anticts. After they finish with a chest bump, Luke and I trade places, he gives Amy a hug as Cinna spins me in a circle. I swear I hear Amy say something about Lukes abs, and just shake my head. When Cinna puts me down I can't help but smile at the confusion that laces Beca's and Bumper's  faces.

"Beca, Bumper, this is Cinna and Fat Amy, they are going to be your stylist for the opening ceremonies tonight and for the rest of the games."

"You call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" Beca asks.

"Yup so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back short stop." Amy supplies with a wink

Beca lets out a bark of laughter. "Well that's one way to deal with people."

"Lets get down to business." Cinna steps in, censing that Amy was going to launch into one of her ridiculous stories. "Beca, I will be your stylist for the games. To start out my team is waiting for you in your bathroom. They will prep you while Amy and I get a feel for what kind of outfits we will put you in tonight.

"Uhhhh, what do you mean by 'prep' me." She responds using air quotes around the word prep.

"I thinks its best to let Chloe to tell you that." He winks at me, and I know that he is enjoying this.

"Come on Beca lets get you ready." I say with a sigh. I grab Beca's wrist and pull her into her room.

 

......

**Beca's POV**

I will not forgive Chloe Beale for this, or Cinna for that matter. When Chloe had described the prepping process, I had automatically started to freak out. Seeing this Chloe made me promise to behave for my prep team and to not threaten any of them. When I scowled at the implication she just gestured to my face as if that proved anything! I gave up, promising Chloe that I wouldn't purposely make their job harder. She had given me her signature Chloe Beale smile, and then pushed me into the bathroom.

That was how I found my self striped and naked, sounded by the three oddest people I have ever met. And for the next two hours I was waxed, plucked, and prodded until I could literally see my reflection in my nails. Now I'm sitting naked on a stool as they circle around me plucking me with tweezers any spare hair that is out of place. I tried to keep my promise to Chloe through out the whole painful process, mostly staying silent. Finally, they put down their tweezers.

"There you go! Now that we got of all of that horrible dirt and hair you don't look so horrible after all!" One of them said. I gritted my teeth, knowing that that is basically a compliment in their eyes.  Instead of lashing out I simply put on a smile.

"Thank you, we don't really have any reason to get all fancy in my district."

"Oh of course not dear!!" I swear that I see tears in their eyes as they give me gentle pats.

"Ok, lets get that hair dealt with, then some like makeup on, and Cinna will be able to talk to you over lunch!" Another of them says. The third one hands me my rope back, and two of them work on my hair while the third does my make up. I sigh through my nose. _Capital people are so exhausting to deal with._ I sigh again, and let myself be made up.

When they are done, they don't give me back the clothes I was wearing before, and I can't help but to feel grateful for that. My skin feels like its been burned and the soft robe does little to irritate it. I wander into one of the sitting rooms where I was told that I would find Cinna waiting. Sure enough, I walk in to see him staring out the window, his dark skin illuminated by the sun. I awkwardly sit down on the coach, and wait until he looks at me.

"Are you hungry?" he seems to almost ask this to himself, but I nod anyways. I watch as he presses a button on the table, and suddenly food sits on top of layers that were raised up for somewhere beneath the table. I look at all of the food, and wonder how I would be able to create the dish back at home. I give up after a few moments, knowing that I would have to be rich to afford white rice and oranges, chicken and peas, and the soup, well I have now idea what it is even made out of. For a split second something in me burns, it burns at the ease of which he was able to make food appear like that, where in places all across Panem innocent children are starving. For just a split second I let myself burn. And even though it was only a second, Cinna seams to have read my mood.

"How despicable," He starts to say, his voice a quite timber. "We must seem to you. To be able to get all of this food at the press of a button." I don't say anything, and he doesn't expect and answer because he quickly goes on. "No matter, its time to put the focus on you Beca." I swallow, I have always hated attention.

"Now, your district mines coal. The thing is though Amy and I think that the focus on the miners, and the coal itself is to over done." He gets this look on his face, his eyes turn dreamy, and I can only describe his smile as maniacal.

"So I wanted to ask you Beca, what is it that we use coal for."  He waits, and I know that I'm supposed to answer this time.

"Uhh it's used for fuel....?" It comes out like a question, and I curse my voice for getting high at the end of the sentence.

Cinna nods, his smile becoming impossibly more crazy. "That's right Beca. Now how do you feel about fire?"

All I can think is that I do not like that look in his eyes. For the first time since I arrived, I feel like I could possibly die before the games could start. Cause whatever Cinna's idea is, I just know that it could get me killed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys, I will try to update this story at least one more time before my break is over. As for my other stories, they will ne on hiatus until this story is over.   
> Stay cool, stay happy!  
> Yours truly GFS


	7. Chapter 7

**Beca's POV**

All of us stood in the chamber that leads out into the main square. Dressed in tight black suit that had red an yellow accents, I couldn't help but feel nervous for what Cinna and Amy had planned.

_Two hours earlier...._

"It's a synthetic fire, completely harmless. Right before you guys are going out, Amy and I will light your head pieces, and capes, that way we get the maximum amount of fuel." Cinna smiles, his face kind, almost as if he were talking to two frightened animals. Which he kinda was.

"Nuh Hu, no way man, am I putting on something that could get me burned. I don't trust you, or that chick over there! You guys are crazy!" Bumper says, his eyes wide.

"Hey! Dude you need to chillax, Cinna literally just showed us that the fire is harmless, now man the fuck up dude, and grow a pair will you!" Even though I was just as scared as he was, didn't mean that I was going to take his attitude, Bumper Allen has always been a pain in my ass, and there was no way I was letting him talk down to my new....acquaintances.

"Fuck off midget! You're just as insane as they are, volunteering for these fucking games, you're idiotic." He sneer's, and I just want to punch him in his stupid face. Chloe must have seen my clenching fist and as I grit my teeth, she steps in between us.  

"Okay! Bumper, these are your stylist, and they know how to make you look the best. So unless you don't want to get any sponsors....I suggest you shut up, and grow a pair and trust that they know what's best! Otherwise I'll give them the okay to send you out there naked in nothing but coal dust and glitter!"

I can't help but smirk at Bumper, fully knowing that I had won the argument, especially when Chloe turns around and mouths 'thank you' and gives me a smile that turns my knees weak.

_Present....._

I look ahead of us as I see that district 11 has started to get into their chariots. Their horses are a wheat color, and the tributes are dressed as farmers, in overalls and straw hats and the works, luckily for them it is done tastefully and they don't look like a couple of hillbillies. Bumper and I move towards are own chariots, and I stop in front of the two horses. They are both black as....well, as coal, and are magnificent looking animals.

"You can pet her...she is normally very fierce, but she seems to like you."  I startle, not expecting the handler to speak to me. She is a medium sized blond, and unlike other capitol people, the only odd thing about her is the red and orange highlights at the tips of her hair.

"Oh uhhh, thanks..."

"Ashley," she supplies.

"Oh cool, umm," I hesitantly stretch out my hand, and the horse leans forwards and rubs her head on it! Encouraged I start to rub her neck as well with my other hand, and she seams to snuffle in happiness.

"Cool! Normally Artemis, doesn't like anyone, well except me and her twin brother Apollo, one of the horses that is pulling the district 11's cart! Have you ever been around horses before? Oh wait of course not, horses haven't been used to transport coal in ages! Well anyways, you should really get into your chariot, and when you are done with the ceremony you can even give her a treat! If you want?!?"

I blink at the handler, and it takes me a moment to respond to that word hurricane that was thrown at me. "Uhh sure, I think that'd be cool." I say as I give the horse..Artemis..one last pat.

"Okay!" Ashley chirps, then goes to check the horses equipment.

I watch for a little longer before getting into the chariot. I decided that I would give Artemis a treat afterwards. Cina and Fat Amy walk up to us and I'm brought back to the pass again.

_Two hours ago...._

 

...."See! You can pass your hand right through the flames and all that you'll feel is a slight tickling sensation." Cina exclaimed. "Though be careful because cause that could extinguish the flames. He added as an afterthought. 

"I'll take your word for it." I replied then went back to writing in my notebook.

_Present....._

"OK let's get this over with," Bumper grumbles and gets up into the chariot next to me. I see Cina roll his eyes out of the corner of mine and can't help the smirk that takes over my face. I give Chloe a small smile then turn around to let Amy light the cape and headpiece as Cina lights Bumpers. I hear a gasp and look overy my shoulder to see Chloe sraring at me with an intensity that I've never seen before. I smirk and wink at her  and then Cina bloke my view of her response by stepping into my view.

"I want you guys to link arms or hold hands or something, it'll add a.....dramatic flare to this whole ideal." Grumbling Bumper and I comply just as Ashley gives a sharp clike of her tongue and the cart jolts foward. I just barely hear Cina's yelled 'Smile!' Before we are joinin the others in the square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll be able to update a little more due to the fact that school is almost over. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave feedback below. Also if anyone would like to Beta for me I would appreciate it. Like always  
> Stay happy, stay cool. Yours truly GFS.


End file.
